This invention relates to medical and patient care apparatus for colostomy patients. The use of a plug in the stoma allows colostomy patients freedom from having to wear a pouch attached to their person to collect natural discharges.
McDonnell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,589, discloses a plug that is insertable into the stoma. The plug, which is held in place by a flange with an adhesive surface on the side thereof facing the patient, protrudes only slightly from the wearer's body. McDonnell's device closely parallels one known as the Conseal Plug marketed by Coloplast, Inc. The Conseal plug when under pressure from fluids inside the intestine has been found, however, to leak through the adhesive mounting of the flange. This leakage is especialy common in the case of persons just learning to use such a plug. The embarrassment to the patient from the leakage detracts from his trying the plug long enough to become accustomed to its use.